The ninja vs the Pharaoh
by honored cur
Summary: After a mysterious accident at Norrisville high's rival school. Randy finds himself with a new strange roommate as students from the rival school seem to join with his. now what makes things worst the ninja rival as a rival of peace called 'the pharaoh' seems to be moving into Norissvile. can Randy cope with his secret fear and emotions and deal with all this or will he give in?
1. The Rival arrives

The Ninja vs. the Pharaoh

Chapter one

Randy sat at the corner of the bed a bowl of cereal in hand; he was half asleep and slowly putting the spoon in his mouth. He turned on the TV and noticed a report about the school in the next town.

"…Lee High school suffered an unexplainable explosion. No one was hurt however all classes for Lee high students has been transferred to the neighboring Norrisville high school. We hope that all is well on their transfer, and hope no one gets any bugs from them." The reporter said with a laugh.

It was not a well known fact that for years Norrisville and Lee high school have been rivals since their parents. Something about who had the better guardian or something. Randy smiled at the thought.

"Yeah well then if we got to go guardian rivalry then sucks to be them. They got to go against the NINJA!" he said swinging his spoon around like his sword.

Randy frowned as he thought more into this. For such a small thing Lee High kids were pretty unlucky, they were going to be insulted about something they might not even care about, and forced to be at their rival school when theirs is destroyed. School is so going to be rough now. Randy looked over at his door as he heard a knock.

"Come in!" Randy said before slurping down the last of his breakfast.

"Randy, Due to the Lee high kids needing to come here a friend of mine asked us to keep care of her son. Now see his is social awkward and a bit jumpy, I think he may be paranoid too. So it'd be nice if you were kind to him and helped him get along. Can you do that for me kiddo?" Randy mother said with a smile. Randy stared at his mother unsure how to feel. Does he be a good son and smile and nod agreeing, or does he stay loyal to the school and be against the new kid.

Randy looked at his feet. He felt like a jerk for just considering being a mean to one of the new guys before even meeting him. The door bell rang.

"That must be him; Randy can you get dressed and clean the room a bit before he comes up?" Randy mom asked. She went down stairs. Randy quickly got changed and listened as he heard steps he quickly pushed everything he could into his closet as his mother came to the door.

"See mom this good?" Randy asked as his mother smiled, his room was still messy but the floor was picked up at least.

"I guess, now Randy for now this is your new roommate." Randy mom said as she pulled a skinny boy close to her. He wore all black, a black scarf, and a black hat hiding his eyes behind shaggy platinum blonde hair.

"G g greetings R randy…" the boy said softly, he was shaking a bit and clinging to his bags.

"Dude chills your fine here." Randy said with a smile. The boy gave a small nervous smile. "Got a name?"

"Most people just call me Rex…" the boy said softly.

"Nice to meet'cha Rex, need any help unpacking?" Randy offered but the boy shook his head.

"I just want to get around see what's in the area and all…" Rex said as he started to set up as Randy's mother pulled out an inflatable bed Randy started to blow up.

"So Randy once he is all set up why don't you go to the mall. You can call Howard. I will give you some money for that new tomb fisting game you want." Randy mom said with a smile.

"You mean Grave puncher?"

"Whatever it's called."

Rex smiled and snickered softly.

Later on the street.

Rex wore all black but he now had a chain on his waist with an ebony ankh connected to it. Randy had called Howard telling him to meet him at the mall. The red head boy was sitting on a bench and waved at Randy.

"Hey Cunningham!" he said getting up heading to his best friend and then stared at Rex.

"Really! Another weirdo!" Howard yelled and Rex frowned and tried to hide behind Randy.

"Hey Howard, he is my roommate until the Lee high school is fixed." Randy said scolding Howard.

"Oh and he is one of THOSE weirdoes!" Howard said as Rex seemed to shrink.

"What's that suppose to mean Howard?" Randy asked as Howard pointed behind him. A dozen of students that wore dark gold, dark green and black clothes with an ankh on them similar to that of Rex's.

"See look at them their so weird!" Howard said crossing his arms.

"Actually the school just wanted us to wear our school colors…" Rex squeaked.

"Those are your school colors? What are you guys?" Randy asked trying to think of a mascot that fit those colors.

"The mighty mummies…" Rex said softly, Howard started to laugh as Randy shivered slightly. Randy had one real secret fear he refused to let anyone know was of mummies. He remembered being little and watching the horror movie "The Mummy" and he hasn't been able to deal with them since.

"So the ankhs like a school symbol or something?" Howard asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"Well…it's more of the Lee high guardian's symbol. Everyone in school wears an ankh as a sign of their support." Rex added.

"Who is your guardian?" Randy asked as some members of the crowd lifted a banner saying

"The Pharaoh rules the ninja drools" and other similar statements.

"The Pharaoh? How lame is that. I mean the Ninja now that's just awesome but 'the pharaoh I just feel stupider for even saying that!" Howard mocked. Randy didn't really know how to feel it didn't seem like there was really any point in getting into a big fuss about.

"Are you always this cruel?" Rex asked staring at Howard.

"Not always today's just been one of those days." Howard replied.

"Guy's come on lets go do something I mean my mom gave me money!" Randy said waving his wallet in the air. Howard gave a big smile and ran inside.

"Your friend is strange…" Rex muttered as he stepped out from behind Randy. "I apologize for using you as a wall…" he added

"Howard is a bit odd but he is my Best bro, and don't worry about it man!" Randy said lifting his hand and placed it on Rex's shoulder that cringed.

"Oh, I am sorry…I am so use to the worst…" Rex said. "Let's go have some fun shall we?"

"I am so game for that man!" Randy said running in as Rex stumbled behind him.

The three of them played in the arcade for a bit and Randy laughed at how Rex being jumpy made him a better gamer then Howard was at most games. They later went to the food court for some lunch and Rex frowned seeing more of the Pharaoh supports/Ninja bashers. Randy tried to comfort Rex as the group came over to them.

"Rex what the hell man!" a guy yelled.

"Are you not one of us!" another added.

"I, I don't want problems…" Rex mumbled.

"Rex Do you no longer agree with your OWN school?" a girl added.

"Hey guys back off!" Randy added.

"Silence! Your just a stupid Ninja supporter!" a tall girl who seemed to be the leader added, she unlike the rest had died her hair hot pink and had it in braids.

"Red please don't cause any problems…" Rex muttered as the girl stared at him.

"Rex don't you remember what that cursed Ninja did!" the leader girl replied.

"No, I only know what I was told, besides how do you know the Ninja did it this time!" Rex snapped. The girl scowled at him and smacked him.

"Whatever you were always a loser." Jackie said as she started to walk away.

"What's so great about your stupid Pharaoh huh?" Howard started.

"He is a hundred times better than your stupid Ninja!" Jackie replied.

"Guys come on we can all be friends here..." Randy started but before he could add on to the sentence one of Viceroy's monsters had run in. it was some sort of mechanical Minotaur nothing to weird. Randy nodded and ran behind a trashcan as the rest of the food court fled. He pulled the mask out from under his shirt and placed it on his face shutting his eyes as his Ninja suit came on.

"Ok Bull man I hope you're ready for THE NINJA!" Randy said jumping in with his sword as he heard a small whistling sound. "Was that you?" he asked staring at the Minotaur that looked around as a spiraling vortex of sand appeared.

"I have arisen!" a raspy voice said as the vortex seemed to reveal a person the size of the ninja maybe a little taller, his arms were long, he was slightly slouching, his body was thin and covered in what looked like gauss, he had a black ankh dangling around his neck, a dark green pleated skirt and a dark headdress on. The Ninja froze up.

"M m mummy…." He said pointing at the figure shaking.

"Look it's the Pharaoh!" Jackie said with a smile. The Minotaur shrugged and swung its arm at the ninja knocking him flying into a nacho cheese dispenser pouring it on him.

"Oh man come on Ninja GET UP!" Howard yelled but Randy couldn't move he just kept thinking of the pharaoh and how he looked like a mummy. The Minotaur stood over the ninja and lifted its arm to punch him. When three tendrils came out and wrapped its arm.

"No can do minotaur!" The pharaoh said as he yanked the tendrils connected to his right hand. He pulled the figure down and as it tried to get up the pharaoh reached into his chest pulling out a sickle blade slicing the machine's head off. The pharaoh supporters cheered as Howard shook the Ninja. The pharaoh stared at the Ninja.

"I apologize…." It said as it faded away.

* * *

I apologize you may not like this but this was something i've had on my mind and wanted to share. please give me your opinions and there will be romance it just is going to be later in the story. thanks for reading


	2. Research time

Chapter 2

Randy was lying in bed and Rex was holding an ice pouch on his head as Howard paced.

"How man how could the Ninja lose!" Howard yelled.

"Maybe he was afraid?" Randy said weakly trying not to admit his fear of mummies.

"Who is afraid of machine men with bull heads?" Howard asked as his phone rang.

"Hello, uhuh, oh really? I will be right home!" Howard hangs up the phone and headed for the door. "Sorry Cunningham its pork and beans family dinner night." He said as he left the house.

"Is his family like him?" Rex asked softly.

"His sister is a bit high strung but she's real sweet." Randy said with a smile. "Uh hey man can you get me some more ice?" he asked handing Rex the bag.

"Sure, um how did you hurt your head again?" Rex asked as he took the bag and headed for the door.

"When I was running away I slipped and hit my head on the wall." Randy lied.

"Ouch…ok I will be back soon." Rex said as he walked down stairs. Randy quickly pulled out the Ninja Nomicon out from under his pillow opening it.

"Come on Nomicon we got to be fast. What is the deal with this pharaoh stuff?" Randy asked. He then zoned out as he entered the nomicon and saw a large gold pyramid and opened up.

"Long ago the sorcerer had received an apprentice this apprentice was a powerful rising magic user that went by the pharaoh. While he was causing chaos for the sorcerer the Ninja jumped in. he had slashed the Pharaoh's power source open separating him from his powers. The Ninja best friend found the source of the Pharaoh's powers and dawned it turning him into the new pharaoh. He like the ninja fought to protect the peace. The ninja and pharaoh all though best friends constantly fought over who was better. Eventually the pharaoh decided to go to Lee high school instead. One day the sorcerer had stankified the entire school by turning the school and the Ninja had intervene by …DESTROYING LEE HIGH!" Randy read aloud.

"What the juice Old Ninja!" he yelled as he went back to reading.

"The Pharaoh saw the Ninja destroying the school as an insult thinking he was trying to undermine him from doing good. This started a war between the Ninjas and Pharaohs for generations. The ninja name at Lee high is forever smudged the…." Randy kept going as he felt a small nudge as he was ejected from the Nomicon and found himself bolting upwards and head butted Rex's head.

"Ow…" they said in unison.

"What were you doing?" Rex asked.

"I was um, reading?" randy said hiding the book.

"What are you reading that you have to hide?"

"Uh romance novel?" Randy guessed.

"I love romance novels what kind is it."

"Uh supernatural?"

"Wait do you read twilight?" Rex said tilting his head and crossing his arms.

"Noooo…do you?" Randy said trying to think of a way of topic.

"Nope…so can I see the book?" Rex asked reaching for the book Randy hid under the pillows again.

"NO!" Randy said holding Rex's hand.

"Why not?"

"Because it's um…a hardcore romance! Your know one of those erotica stuff!" Randy made up blushing darkly.

"Oh…" Rex stepped back his face completely red. "I think I am going to get some air…" Rex said walking away.

"Great now I must seem like a weird pervert to him…" Randy said pulling the Nomicon out. "I shouldn't but I need to know more…" Randy said locking the door before jumping back into the Nomicon. This time he stood in front of a sarcophagus as a mummy came out. This time it seemed to be a journal entry from an older ninja.

"So we were on a field trip into Leetown and …Never ever Ninja up in that town. While I was there the pharaoh came in and nearly buried me in sand! The ninja is treated like some kind of terrorist! Beware the pharaoh future ninjas beware!" the entry said. Randy shivered.

"Why couldn't the Ninja rival be the butterfly man or something I could deal with, I would settle for The Samurai." The mummy seemed to make a laughing gesture as it pulled out another note.

This note was from a previous female ninja and for some reason hearts were decorated around it.

"To those future ninja that chose to read this. Not ALL of the pharaohs are bad; it seems to be the older pharaohs hold the biggest grudge against the Ninja but the other day while I was visiting the Leetown natural history museum in my senior year. I was attacked by one of the sorcerer stanked up minions and I was saved by the Pharaoh! I even got to learn about them apparently the pharaoh follows similar rules to the ninja and…." Before Randy could finish reading he heard a knock.

"Come in!" Randy yelled.

"I can't the door won't open!" Rex replied.

"Oops my bad!" Randy said opening the door and saw Rex who had a black eye.

"Whoa what happened man!" Randy said looking at the eye.

"I went for a stroll and some jock came up going. 'you're one of those stupid pharaoh freaks huh!' and socked me." Rex said crawling under the covers on his inflated mattress.

"Are you ok?"

"No…" Randy couldn't hear much else from Rex other than his sobbing.

Randy went to talk to him and was yanked out of the room by his mother.

"Whoa! What is it mom?"

"Randy, about Rex…look his emotional state is a bit fragile; he has been bullied almost all his life. The only person that stood up for him was his brother but when he started in Norrisville high school a few years ago he stopped. I don't think Rex even likes being here, or being forced to be a Lee high student."

"Forced?"

"Yes, last year there was a fight between his parents about which school he should attend since his father was from Leetown and his mother was a local. It lead to a divorce…the mother got his older brother and sister but Rex was stuck going back to Leetown."

"Wait if he has family here then why is he staying with us?" Randy asked scratching his head.

"His father had a judge declare he can't stay with his mother for more than a weekend" Randy's mother added.

"Aw that's bonk!" Randy said. What was wrong with Rex's parents!

"Yes it is bonk Randy but it is a sensitive topic…please…don't anyone this. I said I wouldn't mention it but I need you to be his friend." Randy mother added.

Randy nodded.

"Now go to bed. School starts tomorrow and there's going to be twice the amount of kids now." Randy mother said Randy nodded returning to his room were Rex was already sleeping. Randy smiled and made a silent promise to help out his buddy Rex.

* * *

Chapter two, let me know what you think if you want more i will keep making more. again if you didn't like this i am sorry i hope you find something more to your liking, Tell me what you think watch it whatever. THANKS FOR READING


	3. Lunch with the Klub

Chapter 3

The next day at school Randy mother was not lying the school was crammed with more students. Randy could barley navigate the halls let alone show Rex his classes. The school decided to make up for the larger number of students devided the lunch.

"Awesome I bet we will be in lunch together!" Howard said with a grin.

"Yeah man you me and Rex we can chill." Randy said with a smile.

"Um I am sorry but no." the principle said.

"what why?" Howard replied.

"Well due to several food fights been started because of the two of you we are moving Howard to the second lunch." The principle added.

"What why do I got to go to the late lunch! I am the big one I need more food!" Howard replied. Randy slapped his own face for thinking once that Howard would worry more about being separated from his friend but nope Howard tends to think about himself first.

"There will be plenty of food Weinerman. Now you're going to need to deal with lunch without each other you two." The principal said to them before walking away.

"Sorry Cunningham…" Howard said turning at his best friend.

"Yeah, sure, go ahead I will just find a new lunch room buddy." Randy said as he heard the lunch bell. While Howard went to his class Randy went into the lunchroom and got his lunch.

"Great now what do I do…" Randy said looking around as he sat at Shangrilunch. He was alone and poked his mac and cheese with his fork. Randy never had no one to talk to.

"Can I join you?" a familiar voice said as Randy looked up he saw Rex who seemed to be shaking.

"Sure I feel like if you don't sit down your going to keep shaking otherwise." Randy said with a small laugh, Rex gave a small smile as he sat down.

"So um how are you?"

"Good I guess, just ive spent all year with Howard before and now not anymore aparnetly…"

"oh I am sorry…so uh can you tell me a few people here?" rex asked nervously.

"Well theres Bash" Randy said pointing at the schools resident bully, Rex frowned and slumped down holding his still slightly swollen eye.

"Oh…"

"There's Heidi." Randy said pointing at Howard's sister who seemed to be going around for her gossip girl show.

"She is kind of cute." Rex said with a small smile.

"yeah…wait what?" Randy agreed with a small blush before staring at Rex.

"N nothing so who else?"

"Well theres Tabitha there twirling her baton." Randy said pointing to the table where the Xlub ssat.

"They seem like an odd group."

"They're the Xlub they are bullied a lot I think and like to play this imaginary game to get their revenge." Randy said not admitting he use to play.

"They seem interesting, and she seems really cute why don't you invite them over," Rex suggested.

"But, Howard said they were losers…" Randy mumbled

"Losers? Randy Howard sounds like a jerk that focuses only on being popular when he isn't…it's a little sad…besides he isn't here who knows, you might make them cool." Rex said smiling at Randy.

"Your right, besides it be nice to have people to talk to again." Randy said with a smile as he walked over to invite them.

"Look young Randy has come back to our magnificent Klub." Julian said with a smile raising his arms.

"Hey Julian." Randy said lifting his hand up with a small smile. He noticed Theresa was sitting there as well, Bucky sat across from her but the others were not there. "Hey Bucky wasn't here last time. Weres the clown and accordion guy?"

"Alas our comrades are not in this cursed time for us. They must fend for themselves now, while we take young Bucky under our wing." Julian said wrapping an arm pulling Bucky close with a typical Julian smile while Bucky seems nervous. "But oh the glorious time to see you again dear Randy." Julian said smiling at Randy.

"Hey look, me and my buddy are sitting over at Shangrilunch and wondering if you'd join us." Randy said scratching the back of his head.

"You mean that pig Howard?" Theresa asked eyeing Randy who blushed lightly.

"and what is Shangrilunch?" Bucky asked.

"Nah, Howard isn't in this lunch. And Shangrilunch is the best table in the school! Well for lunch that is." As Randy said Howard wasn't there Julian and Theresa eyes seemed to twinkle a bit as they sat up.

"Your dreadful friend is finally not with you!" Julian asked sounding out of character.

"Um yeah. Hey Julian you know looking at you I think you and my buddy would have some things to talk about!" randy said.

"Oh very well since you are inviting me you must invite the entire Klub you know." Julian said putting his hand on his chest smiling.

"Um yeah that's what I was doing." Randy said as Theresa gave an awkward cough. Julian seemed to blush and started to push his special lunch chair.

"Wait do you push that around school Julian?" Randy asked staring at the gothic teen.

"Of course not, I ask the janitor to store it for me and bring it out before lunch." Julian said with a smile. Theresa gave another awkward cough as Randy showed Bucky, Theresa, Julian and his chair to Shangrilunch.

As they arrived Rex was there doodling something. As Bucky got closer he saw the ebony colored ankh at Rex side and stared at Randy.

"Randy, You do realize that is a mummy right?" Bucky whispred.

"Uh what?" Randy replied.

"That's the term for the Leetown kids." Theresa added.

"What a shame, Mummies are so cool~" Julian said with a giggle.

"You really need to get out more Julian…" Randy said as he sat next to Rex and noticed his drawing. It looked like a picture of the ninja but Randy couldn't tell.

"What is that?" Randy asked trying to get more specific details. Rex shut the sketch book blushing.

"It is nothing!" Rex said with a small squeek before noticing Bucky, Theresa, and Julian were now sitting around. Rex seemed to go dark red and curled up shoving his face in his hands.

"Rex come on man you told me to bring friends over here!" Randy said trying to move Rex into a sitting up position. Rex removed one hand and seemed to scribble on paper. Randy took the paper and read out loud.

"I know, I am sorry its just I am surprised how different people are closer up…"

"Really? You just freaked out seeing them up close?" Randy said staring at rex who simply nodded.

"Sure Julian is a bit weird, Theresa may not be the typical girl, and Bucky…is well…Bucky… but they are all good people." Randy said as the three klub members simple stared at Randy with slightly offended faces. "Sorry guys trying to help a guy out."

"Ok…" Rex said slowly lifting his face up.

"Its nice to meet you, Rex was it I am Theresa." She said with a smile.

"Yup that's my name."

"I am Bucky," bucky said giving an untrusting look.

"Bucky, I don't think you are one to judge people mister I got stanked over a triangle!" Randy scolded.

"What do you mean I don't know what your talking about." Bucky said scratching his head. Randy couldn't tell if he forgot or if he just didn't want to admit it.

"Greetings young one I am Julian head of my magnificent klub." Julian said bowing as a purple twenty sided die fell out of his chest pocket. "oops"

"Hey is that a D20!" Rex said his eyes suddenly shining.

"Why yes it is. How do you know?"

"I play Dungeons and Dragons…or at least I did."

"dungeons and Dragons?" Randy asked looking at Rex.

"It is a table top game. Where you create a charcter and play through a Dungeon master's campaign and you know usually RPG stuff." Rex said twiddling his thumbs.

"Really? sounds kinda cool perhaps we can play some day what you say Rex."

"I got some books. We could play this weeked…except it takes a group to play…and I am not a very social person." Rex said curling up again.

"I would be interested in playing." Theresa said with a smile. "I just need to know when and where."

Randy eyes got wide. "Lets play at my place this Saturday!"

"Sounds fascinating, I would like to also come. What of you little Bucky?" Julian said with a smile.

"Um…ok I guess…" Bucky said half hearted.

The five of them spent the rest of there lunch laughing and talking. Randy spent most of it trying to get to know Theresa better. Bucky spent most of it either giving Rex the evil eye or freaked out by one thing or another Julian was doing. Rex spent most of it drawing. As the lunch bell rang and the students filed out. Randy and friends said good bye for lunch. Right before Randy left Rex had scurried off and a page from his sketch book had slipped out. Randy couldn't help but look it was what he was drawing in lunch.

The picture was in pencil, and it looked like the ninja but his fingers were pointed and an Ankh dangled around his neck with three scarves with it.

"What the…"Randy asked himself before the bell went off. "Oh crud class!" he yelled as he ran off trying to get to class.

* * *

So thats Chapter 3. i hope you liked it, i tried doing a bit more comical stuff here. btw Allycat thank you for telling me it is Bonk and not wonk i thought it sounded odd. Chapter 4 is going to introduce a new character and focus very little on Randy and Rex so sorry if you like them and want more just got to keep reading on to chapter 5 i guess. tell me what you think, compliments are always welcome, if you got a suggestion put it in the reviews and i will consider putting it in. thanks for reading :3


	4. McFist's new partner

Chapter 4

McFist sat at his desk squeezing a stress ball tightly in one hand as he tapped his robotic fingers on the arm of his chair. Viceroy came in holding a clipboard and fixes his glasses.

"So what is today's anti ninja scheme Viceroy?"

"Well actually sir. I came to talk about something else…something that may be useful against the Ninja."

"What is that?"

"Here this is footage from the McFist food court at Norrisville mall." Viceroy said as a screen came down bringing up the footage of his mechanical minotaur coming in for a fight with the Ninja.

"Since when did I own the food court?"

"Since your wife wanted that vegan restraint the food court wouldn't take it. So you baught it and put it in. honestly sometimes you just seem like a complete."

"Viceroy…think very carefully before finishing that sentence." McFist said crushing the stress ball in hand.

"perfect picture of a good husband!" Viceroy said with a forced smile.

"That's what I thought." McFist said as he slumped back in his chair watching the footage and chuckling as the Ninja crashed into the nacho cheese dispenser.

"This is were it can help." Viceroy said pausing the video as the Pharaoh is about to vanish.

"Who is that!" McFist said standing up slamming his fists on the desk.

"That is Leetown's The Pharaoh. The guardian of Leetown and rival of The Ninja." Viceroy said zooming in on the pharaoh.

"Why am I just discovering this now?"

"Well, you see the Ninja and The Pharaoh seem to just like Leetown high and Norrisville high seem to hate each others' guts most of the time. So there was a silent treaty formed saying the two would never come into each other territory. But it seems with the Leetown high school being destroyed the Pharaoh has entered the city." Viceroy said as McFist stared at it thinking.

"Are you saying we could use this against the nInja?" McFist said as Viceroy sighed. Just before another word was spoken. McFist secretary came on.

"Someone is here to see you, he says he knows the sorcerer." She said in a monotone.

"Did she just say…"McFist said with a gulp as the door to his office seemed to open magically as a man in a white suit, black tie, gloved hands on a white cane that he was carrying, white dress shoes, platinum blonde hair tied in a braid and a dapper mustache on his handsome face.

"Good evening Mister McFist." The man said in a light brittish accent.

"Proffessor White!" Viceroy said with a smile.

"Ah Viceroy, good to see you how is your mother?" the man in white said staring at Viceroy with a blank face.

"Mother is fine, but you look great! How long has it been fifteen years and you haven't seemed to age a day!" viceroy said eyeing the man.

"Well when you are in my condition you must look your best." He said staring at McFist who seemed confused.

"Uhhhh Viceroy…Who is this?" McFist asked pointing his metal finger at the man.

"Oh I am sorry, McFist this is Professor White. He was my mythology professor in collage." Viceroy said.

"Actually I am now Principle White. No one respects the old ways anymore." White said.

"Wait. Viceroy you took a mythology class?"

"I needed the extra credit, plus mythology gives some wonderful inspiration for my robots." Vice Roy said

"O K then…so why is Mr. White in all white?" McFist asked staring at the man.

"Well sir, you are a man of wealth as well, therefore I assume you understand the point in looking your best. Now my name just is a happy coincidence." White said aiming his cane at McFist.

"Well Why are you here?" McFist said tapping his foot.

"And do you need anything?" Viceroy said with a smile.

"Ah Viceroy you are so kind, you are like the son I never had." White said patting Viceroy head.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!" McFist yelled.

"You know of the sorcerer correct? I belive you work for him to remove that _ninja _pest." As White said ninja his nose crinkled in disgust.

"Yeah…" McFist said about to call for security on his silent alarm at his desk.

"Well you may of heard the tales he had an aprentiece that lost all his powers because he was a fool and focused it all into one foolish item that was removed by the ninja!" White said.

"No…" McFist replied

"Yeah what about it?" Viceroy asked.

"That Ankh!" White said aiming it at the screen. "is the source of my lost powers."

"Wait did you just say your lost powers?" McFist asked crossing his arms.

"Yes over the years were my spell of eternal youth has still been working I have regained access to some magical power. However I want to be back at full and that imposter just mocks me." White said staring at the image of the pharaoh until the screen bursts into flames.

"How did that happen!" Viceroy said.

"Magic" White said placing his cane on the floor.

"Tell me what are you here for now."

"The Pharaoh that stuck fear into souls is long gone, now he is just this abomantation if it wasn't for the fact he was enemies against the ninja I would despise him with all my heart. However I want him gone and I belive it is time for me to return under a new guise." White said putting a white mask over his eyes the trimming seems to be gold and a white scarf.

"Uh and what is this new guise professor?" Viceroy asked.

"I believe I shall go by the Warlock now. In honor of my master that has been trapped so long."

"Ok BUT WHATS THAT GOT TO DO WITH ME!" McFist yelled his face getting red with anger.

"I need that ankh to get my full potential. If you aid in my attempt of getting that ankh, I will repay you by getting that ninja and eliminate him too if that is what you want." White said staring at McFist.

"Ok how do we figure out who he is though?" Viceroy asked.

"Well, I was the principle of Leetown high and until one of my plans went wrong…I had learned that one of my students wears an ankh like this to be the pharaoh. However a few class years before a pharaoh realized this made them stuck out. Went out of their way making us the mighty mummies and getting everyone to wear my ankh mocking me…" White said grinding his teeth.

"So that helps I guess." Viceroy said making a chart of who could be the Pharaoh crossing out norrisville high students.

"Can you throw in super powers for me?" McFist asked staring at White who shrugged.

"I see no reason why not try to give super powers." White said.

"Then you got a deal Mr. White!" McFist said with a large grin shaking White hand.

"Excellent for I have the perfect plan. I just need you to aggravate the Ninja/Pharaoh scenario more."

"Shouldn't be that hard, it is a high school rivalry." Viceroy said walking out of the room as White tipped his hat to McFist and removed his mask before he slowly left the office.

* * *

I am sorry for it being so odd. its a bit short and before you wonder whats with Viceroy i just feel like he would be that type that seems to want a father figure to me. so this is my new OC villain the warlock/leehigh principle White. i hope your enjoying this if you have read this far THANK YOU. i am going to be returning to everyones favorite 9th grade ninja next chapter. favorite, follow, review and least any suggestions (I do check for those) THANKS FOR READING


	5. Friday end of schoolday The c onflict

Chapter 5

Randy was heading for the school door wh ere he saw Rex was cowering behind a tra sh can.

"Uh Rex buddy whats going on?" he asked as Rex pointed his thumb over to the cor ner. Randy slowly looked around the corn er. There he saw the squad of pharaoh lo ving group he saw at the mall. the girl was standing in front of Bash who had hi s arms crossed and scowling at them.

"Out of our way you ninja loving ignoram us!" Jackie said staring at him.

"I don't care. This is my school and I d on't like you people!" Bash said pointin g his thumb at himself.

"Your disgusting why do you think you ca n be an ass to us?" Jackie replied. Rand y and Rex gave a silent look at each oth er knowing she doesn't realize how annoy ing she comes off as.

"Oh I am gonna give you the royal bash t reatment!" Bash said smashing his fist i nto his hand. Jackie stepped back a litt le nervous.

"Scatter!" Jackie yelled as the group ra n away with Bash chasing them.

"I feel like we should help but…" Randy said with a small chuckle.

"Well he is gone so now we can go." Rex said standing up. Howard came forward.

"What is up Cunningham!" Howard said loo king at Randy. "Freak…" he said looking at Rex.

"Howard! What the juice man!" Randy said staring angry at Howard.

"What its true!" howard said as they hea rd a roar. "Was that?"

"A monster…" Randy said "Get Rex to safe ty I am going to get help." Randy said r unning around the corner pulling out the ninja mask.

"Ok I got it, lets go Rex…Rex?" Howard s aid looking around being the only person inside the hall way.

The Ninja ran around the corner and saw a stankified Jackie. She had grown three times larger, hands were claws and her eyes head seemed to turn into a jackal l ike head. She howled as she swung Bash a round in her claw.

"Ninja Help me!" Bash yelled as his face turned green.

"Sure, and its about time Bucky wasn't i t." Randy said as he jumped away from he r claw.

"NINJA SWORD!" randy yelled pulling the sword out and jumping on the lockers run ning "Ninja run!"

Jackie seemed to let out a howling roar before swatting him back. As Randy flew through the air screaming he was caught in a swarm of cloth.

"How did you become the ninja you are so loud…" The pharaoh said as his expanded hand placed the ninja down.

"Whats that suppose to mean?" Randy aske d staring at the mummy like guardian as Jackie seemed to throw Bash at them.

"You get him I will get Jackie…" the pha raoh said as his legs turned into a spir al of sand as he flew towards Jackie.

"What how am I going to OOF" randy said as Bash crashed into him.

"Imposter!" Jackie howled before the pha raoh tackled her down a flight of stairs . The ninja then ran over looking at the two of them seeming to be wrestling.

"never fear the Ninja is here to help!" the ninja said diving down as the Pharao h grabbed her glowing ankh and sickle ra ised but the Ninja crashed into him knoc king him off as Jackie crashed through t he wall running off.

"YOU FOOL!" Pharaoh said pushing the nin ja off.

"Hey I was just helping you pile of rags !" Ninja replied staring at the pharaoh. 

"Help? That means you did something usef ul but you seem to be a failure as a nin ja!"

"What nu uh I've seen a ninja of the pas t and he proved I am exactly what to be for a ninja. Kind, willing to do whats r ight, save a friend in need." Randy said as he listed things about what he is su ppose to be putting fingers up counting his reasons.

"But you are LOUD, noisy, annoying, cock y, obnoxious I can not see what makes yo u a ninja Randy Cunningham…." The pharao h said staring at the Ninja.

"Wait what did you call me!?" The ninja asked staring at him eyes wide.

"You heard me Randy…" the pharaoh said a s foot steps were heard it vanished into a sandstorm.

"Ninja!" Howard said running down the st airs. Howard sounded completely frantic. 

"Howard? Whats wrong?" Ninja asked looki ng at his best friend.

"Rex he is missing!" and as Howard said that Rex came flying through the wall.

"Rex!" the two announced.

"I am sorry…I was hiding in the trees an d something found me, I am sorry…" he mu mbled before passing out.

"Howard take Rex either home or to the h ospital if needed! I am going to deal wi th this monster!" Randy yelled running o ut of the whole after the monster. He ha d three things on his mind.

One revenge for hurting his new friend. Two getting rid of this anger the pharao h put in him and three who is the pharao h and how do they know who he was.

* * *

I am sorry this is shorter and not that great just felt like adding abit more dr ama and showing more of the pharaoh and the ninja enteraction. hope you like thi s and enjoy the next chapter more


End file.
